


Good Wizards, Bad Wizards

by ferowyn



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soap Opera, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferowyn/pseuds/ferowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 13 of Season 9 - Will Percy tell Hermione? Are Molly and Arthur going to make up? What the hell has happened at Draco's? And what is Ginny going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Wizards, Bad Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 6 (Bellybats Chaser 2)  
>  **http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/The-Quidditch-League-Fanfiction-Competition/134505/**
> 
> Prompts:  
>  _Soap-Opera-Style_  
>  Come on, Come out (10), morbid (12) and delicious (15)
> 
> Thanks to _maybewesortoosoon_ for betaing.

## Good Wizards, Bad Wizards Season 9, Episode 13

**Last week on Good Wizards, Bad Wizards:**

 

_Draco is staring at his bathroom._

_He gags. The obsidian has been exchanged for plain black tiling and what should be all real gold turns out be…_ brass _now!_

 

\---

 

“Harry, I’m home early!” Ginny calls, rushing into their living room, where she knows she will find her fiancé – she freezes, however, when she realizes that he is not alone.

_And naked._

_And that it is_ Neville Longbottom _he is moving against._

 

\---

 

_“You never do anything for me!”_

_“In Merlin’s name, Molly, I’d do_ everything _for you,” Arthur is yelling, face as red as his hair. “I even _killed_ for you!”_

_Molly freezes._

 

\---

 

_Percy is staring at the papers the lady from the adoption apartment has sent him. It reads the name of his biological mother, along with her address should he wish to contact her.  
//Jean Granger, 13 Sutton Lane, London, UK//_

 

\---  
\---

 

Harry starts, staring at Ginny wide-eyed, before desperately trying to cover himself and his former classmate with the blanket they had shoved from the sofa, while Neville hides his tomato red face in the cushions.

Ginny’s eyes are hard and dangerous. “Is there,” she begins, voice icy “something you would like to tell me?”

Harry averts his gaze and presses his lips together. His homosexuality is not something he wants to share, most certainly not with his girlfriend. Especially not right after she has just walked in on him snogging his lover. Harry remembers having a conversation about it with Neville after a hot night in the herbologist’s greenhouse.

_“You’re sure you don’t want to tell her?” Neville asks, head lying on Harry’s bare chest, letting his fingers run lazily over Harry’s flat stomach. “She deserves to know – she is your girlfriend after all.”_

_The black-haired wizard tightens his arm around the other one’s hips, staring at the ceiling. “It is not that I do not want to tell her, I just – I can’t bring myself to.” he mutters._

 

\---

 

Molly is staring at her husband in a slight state of shock – in all the years she and Arthur have been together, the latter had never mentioned the death of one Tereus Greengrass.

Tereus Greengrass had dared to molest and attempted to rape Molly a few years after she had graduated from Hogwarts, just before Voldemort’s first rise. In a time when killing a Slytherin had still been a crime.

Greengrass had headed her off in a dark alleyway in Muggle London. Molly had been returning home from a shopping trip.

 _Molly presses herself against the wall, wishing she could crawl_ into _it – and Greengrass is creeping closer, towards the dead end, her wand in his hands. His grin is lecherous, and there is an obvious bulge in his pants... He comes closer... kisses her brutally, aggressively pressing his lips to hers... tears her cloak open... She tries to fight him... He presses his groin against her stomach... She is crying by now, throat already raw... but there is no one around to hear her cries and muffled shouts of terror..._

 

\---

 

There is a large stack of heavy books on Percy’s desk. Percy is attempting to bury himself in his work. It is his method of escape – it’s what he does when he needs to distract himself or hide, and right now he is distracting himself from the truth about his family, and hiding from his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, a library is not exactly the smartest place to hide in if one does not wish to be found by Hermione Jean Granger, so he should not be surprised that said witch has found him within rather short time.

Hermione is walking towards him, with that bright beaming smile and untamed curiousity in her eyes. And of course the first thing she does is kiss him - thoroughly. “I’ve been looking for you!”

Percy, never a good liar at the best of times, blushes. “I… was trying to find out more about… that spell… which is supposed to affect weather?”

Hermione raises an eyebrow. “Well, what about your biological parents? You must have gotten the letter by now!” She sits down next to him, threading her arm through his, and lays her head onto his shoulder. “So, do you know? What did they tell you? Did you get more information about your mother’s name? Your father’s, perhaps?”

 

\---

 

_“Why not?” Neville asks._

_Harry is quiet for a while, before he answers. “I still haven’t fully managed to cope with it myself – with being gay, I mean. It is easy when I’m with you – everything seems easier then. But, when I’m not? I'm… scared,” he admits, slowly. “I… after all I grew up with the Dursleys. They are as homophobic as one gets. And while I do not want to give a damn about what they think… and do not care if any of my friends are gay… it's different when_ I'm _the one concerned in the matter. I know that I love you, but… I was fed shit by the Dursleys for ten years, day in and day out, not to mention the holidays I was forced to spend with them – it's hard to get over that. And…” Harry trails off._

_“And?” Neville asks, after minutes of silence._

_Harry gulps. “And… I think that, somewhere, there is still that little boy who would do anything to please his aunt and uncle. Anything, just to live up to his cousin, just once.”_

Neville quickly slips into his boxers and shirt, sitting back and watching the scene develop, still blushed.

“Nothing?” Ginny asks, sounding angry and resigned and sad all at once. “I had thought you braver than that.” Her voice is bitter as she turns around and makes for the door. “I will come pick up my stuff tomorrow, when you are at the Ministry.”

 

\---

 

Draco tears himself away from the sight of his bathroom and walks towards his bedroom. He peeks inside – only to find that all items of value are gone, including his series of expensive books about dragons that he has been collecting for years, and that his bed is not quite as big and soft as it used to be.

After a second of shock, he shakes himself slightly, and angrily makes his way to his mother’s personal chambers, infuriated.

"Mother,” he cries out, bursting into the room. He stops short then, surprised to find the room intact, with all of Narcissa’s belongings in their usual places.

Narcissa raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Draco,” she states, coolly. “Why did you storm in here like that?”

 

\---

 

“No – wait!” Harry calls out, pleadingly, to Ginny, 

Ginny pauses for a split second, but she does not turn around.

Harry opens his mouth, but remaines silent for another few seconds. “Don’t tell anyone,” he begs.

“Why ever not?” Ginny asks impatiently, still facing the door and not looking at Harry.

Harry does not respond.

She shakes her head, her anger fading away, making way for the tears which have slowly started to slide down her cheeks. “You told me you loved me,” she whispers.

"You told me the same thing, Harry,” Neville chips in. “And while I love you back… I cannot do this any longer. I have told you over and over again that I did not want this - _us_ \- to be some sort of dirty secret, nor did I think it was fair to keep our relationship a secret from Ginny. And now that she has found out about it, you won’t even apologize, or stand by me… us? No, I’m out of here. I know that you are scared to tell anyone, but you have to make a decision. About all of this.” With that, Neville puts the rest of his clothes on. He heads for the door, pushing past Ginny.

The young redhead follows him out of the flat. Harry hears the twin sounds of Neville and Ginny apparating away.

He breaks down then, alone.

 

\---

 

_Suddenly, without warning, Greengrass staggers backwards, gasping for air, blood pouring from a gash at his neck._

_Molly watches with morbid fascination as the red liquid splashes onto the floor. She pulls on her now-torn cloak around her and wiped away her tears, unable to take her eyes off what is most definitely a fatal wound._

_A dark figure, some distance away, catches Molly’s eye. Scared, she rears backward once again, before realising just who it is._

_And now he is the sole focus of Molly’s attentions. She cannot avert her gaze from him, his dark face and glowing eyes._

_“No one touches the girl I love!” th read-haired man growls, his voice shaking with barely contained anger._

_It is already too late for Greengrass to make any sort of response to Arthur’s statement; however, Molly cannot say she is not relieved._

_Yet again her heart begins to beat faster - this time it out of love, rather than fear. Arthur embraces her, hugging her tightly to his chest._

Molly continues to stare at Arthur, feeling something flare in her heart, a feeling she had not felt that strongly for a very long time.

 

\---

 

Percy does not dare to look at Hermione.

Her eyebrows shoot upwards, her body growing rigid. “Percival,” she says, voice suddenly dangerous. “What is going on here? Why were you avoiding me, and why are you trying to get away from me? What are you keeping from me?”

He averts his gaze. “Nothing, Mione.”

She freezes. “Did... did you not like the cake I baked for your birthday? I told you to eat all of it alone, and I know you will do that, and I’m not good at baking, not good at all, but I tried anyway, and you do not have to eat it, if you do not like it, and-”

“No, Mione,” Percy interrupts her softly. “The cake is delicious.” He tries to smile brightly at her.

_Percy has a taste of the cake, and it takes all his self-control not to gag. Instead he swallowed heavily, and forces a smile. “Better than Mum’s!”_

 

\---

 

Draco tries to compose himself and squares his shoulders. “Mother,” he repeats, his voice this time lower and more distant. “I am sorry for interrupting you, however – many pieces of furniture and valuable items are missing from several rooms. I have not taken a look at our personal library yet, still I have noticed some of the expensive paintings from Father’s collection t be missing. It is all worth quite some money – What do you think this could mean?”

She cocks her head, and rises from her seat. “I have not noticed that, however, if you are right… they must only be missing from the rooms which I do not frequent. I have to admit I have no idea what the reason behind this may be. Perhaps we should go and ask your father."

 

\---

 

It is Molly who answers the door of the Burrow.

She smils at Harry, although she does not manage to keep the frown from her face completely. “Come in,” she says, motioning for him to do so. “Why are you here?”

“I…” he gulps, takes a deep breath. “I need to speak to Ginny. Is she here?”

“I was hoping you would!” Molly exclaims, leading him into the kitchen. “Sit down, do you want something to drink? Now, I was wondering… Ginny came here yesterday evening, crying. She refused to tell us what the problem was. The only thing she would say to us was that she did not want us to speak to you. So, are you going to make up with her? I do hope so, she really seems quite upset.” Molly raises her voice then, “Ginny, dear, come downstairs! Harry is here!”

Harry pales. “I wanted to talk to her… alone?”

“Ohh, hogwash! If you are here to make up with her, why not let everyone hear?”

“But I'm no-…” he snaps his mouth shut when he sees the twins apparate into the kitchen, curiosity plainly evident on their faces, and a sleepy Ron stumble into the room, followed by his father. Then he spots his ex-girlfriend on the stairs. “Ginny,” he begins, but his voice wavers when he sees her face.

Her eyes are red and puffy and bright with anger. “Why are you here, Harry?” she asks, barely managing to keep her voice calm. “To apologize? A little late…”

 

\---

 

Draco nods and follows his mother as she strides towards her husband’s study.

Narcissa knocks on the old wooden door. She pushes open a moment later already, not waiting for an answer.

“Lucius,” she demands furiously. “What are you hiding from m-”

She stops dead when she realises Lucius’ ancient cedar desk has been exchanged for one far cheaper.

Then her eyes then fall upon an envelope bearing the Gringotts’ seal.

 

\---

 

“But…” Hermione slumps. “What else could it be? Does it have to do with your biological parents?”

Percy looks away.

She squints her eyes. “What could possibly be so bad?”

Tiredly he closes his, thinking about the way she had helped him to find out more after his mum and dad had told him that he was adopted.

_“Your mother is a muggle, and she gave you away after she had you – however, your father, who is a wizard from America, found out about his illegitimate child. He knew you were magical, so he put the authorities in contact with a magical family – us. He told us that you were an accident, conceived during a one-night stand, and that he could not take you because he was married. Also that your mother had been very young, which was probably why she had chosen to give you away.”_

_Percy remains silent for a short while, unsure of what to say._

_“What are you going to do now?” Arthur asks quietly._

_Percy shrugs._

_Hermione, however, smiles. “There are muggle authorities who will, under strict conditions, tell you certain things, like your biological mother’s name and address. Since the adoption went through them, and not our Ministry, you could write to them.”_

_“I will,” he agrees after a few minutes._

 

\---

 

With a few steps, Molly closes the distance between her and her husband. She wraps her arms around him, tears in her eyes. “I remember,” she whispers. “I… had forgotten. We never told anyone, and I… supressed the memory, I suppose.” For a few seconds she is quiet, snuggling against Arthur. “I love you.” She then murmurs, raiseing her head and looking at him, tender passion burning in her eyes. “I love you,” she repeats, voice wavering, “Forgive me?”

Arthur smiles at her gently. “I love you too, Molly,” he whisperes, then kisses her tenderly, as if all their arguments of the past few months never happened.

Suddenly Molly remembers that look in his eyes, back in the dark alleyway, and an entirely different feeling begins to rush through her veins. Short fingers are making quick process of his jacket, tie and shirt…

 

\---

 

Harry gulps heavily and rises, making a little step towards Ginny. “I came here to… I need you to… _please_.” He looks miserable. “Don't tell anyone,” he beggs, once more.

She laughs mirthlessly “Are you serious?”

It makes Fred and George sit up.

“Don't tell…”

“...us what?”

Even Ron is clearly interested now.

Harry pales a little more.

Ginny snaps then. “Come on Harry,” she yells, “Come on, come out! Tell them about your gay lover! Tell them that you cheated on me!”

Everyone turns to stare at Harry, as his face looses the last vestiges of colour.

 

\---

 

“Why aren’t you telling me?” Hermione is on her feet now, her fists clenched. “I was with you every step of the way! I would understand if you didn’t want to give me all the details, after all it is _your_ family – but, why would you ignore me like that? Why push me away? What did I do wrong?” she almost wails.

“I’m not ignoring you,” Percy says slowly. He, too, rises to his feet.

“Oh, really?” She snorts. “This is the first time you properly have talked to me since I came here. Tell me, Percy! Tell me why you're treating me like this!”

His eyes suddenly grow hard and cold. “What if it really is none of your business?”

“Then tell me that!” she shouts, taking a step closer to him. “But don’t ignore me like do!” She deflates a fraction, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “… I love you!”

“I love you too, but…”

She looks at him, trying to blink the tears away. “… but?”

“But… there’s something I found out. Something that means… we can’t be together any longer.”

She gasps for air, shocked. “ _What?_ ”

When he does not answer, she shoves him. Her tears are falling freely now, unchecked. “What?” she screeches, clawing his shoulders. “You promised me nothing could tear us apart! What happened? _What?_ ” 

Percy looks away yet again. Wearily, he wrapped his arms around her, and stares into space. He takes a deep breath, searching for the courage the Sorting Hat has seen in him. After all, she _does_ deserve to know – her right is far greater than anyone else’s.

“I’m your half-brother, Mione.”


End file.
